Bayville War
by Stormthewatcher
Summary: Even in the mist of a war two souls find each other. Romy and others.


Even in the mist of a war, two souls find each other. Proving that love can transcend worlds.

Pairings:

**Romy**, RoLo, Jott, Lancey, and all the other normal pairings: if your have some favs, please tell me in your review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for the 2 oc's or and possibly the idea…

**Bayville War**

_Chapter 1._

The music was loud and energetic as everyone in the club danced with vigour, each eager to show there own unique style. Marie sat in one of the smoky corners of the club a man sat next to her chatting enthusiastically, sighing she once again grabbed the man's hand from drifting to her leg. How did she end up in this position? Well she knew how, after all she had hitched a ride with this guy out of Mississippi and into the unknown. Still she had told him repeatedly that she was only 16 years old but he had been making numerous passes at her all night and during the drive here. She knew that she could easy walk out of here the guy was probably to drunk to notice if she went missing, still she was afraid, she had no money and the guy had told her that no one ever stayed in this town that it was to 'dangerous'. When she had asked why, he had said it was better not knowing.

"Come on darling" he slurped as he leaned over her, the strong scent of whiskey was all over his breath and made Marie want to choke "What do you say we leave this place"

"Er no thank ya" said Marie as she shifted away from him but was stopped when his hand gripped her arm "Get of mah"

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously as he gripped her arm harder yanking her into him "I haven't asked for a single thing, did you really think you could hitch a ride for free"

"Ah" started Marie as she felt his hand wonder up the fabric of her clothes "wouldn't touch meh"

"Oh yeah" he laughed as he brought his hand up to her bare cheek. In the few seconds he had put his hand on her cheek her powers had activated rendering him unconscious. Pushing him of her she staggered to the exit, this was the second time she had used her powers, the first was back in Mississippi when she had drained a boy called Cody. It had scared the life out of her and had caused her to hitch a ride with this stranger, and now she had done it again except this time she was glad it happened. If it hadn't she didn't know what would have happened to her. Fortunately she made it out of the alleyway before the guys memories started to force there way to the front of her mind causing her to black out.

_Willow_

Willow drove slowly through the streets of Bayville, it had been a quiet night and she hadn't seen any of the _others_. Her long black layered hair blew in the wind as the highlighted yellow ends flew into her face, groaning she hastily tried to brush it out of her face to no avail, when she got back home she would be having a few choice words with a weather witch. Narrowing her light honey brown eyes she made out a shape of a person in the middle of the road driving up to them, she hoped of her bike and leaned down to get a closer look at them. It was a fairly young girl; she had incredible pale skin but gorgeous wavy brown hair with two unusual white strips that framed her face. Looking around she knew she couldn't leave the girl here carefully picking her up she walked back over to her bike and them started the engine.

**Goddess Headquarters**

"You know you can't bring strangers here" snapped Lora

"What did you want me to do, leave her in a ditch?" threw back Willow

"Yeah"

"Lora!"

"Fine what does Ororo say?"

"I'm just about to talk to her"

"Good luck"

"Thanks" mumbled Willow as she made her way up to Ororo room, tapping gently on the door she waited until she heard a reply.

"What brings you here" asked Ororo who was sitting cross legged on her bed. Willow carefully made her way over to the bed which was surrounded by numerous flowers and planets in a variety of colours. "I brought someone here"

Ororo raised an eyebrow "A mutant someone"

Willow shook her head "I don't know"

"Explain"

"I was patrolling and I came across her in the middle of the road… I couldn't just leave her"

Ororo climbed of the bed "Certainly not, is she awake"

"No, but my guess is she will be soon"

"Ask her what happened; if she is a mutant extend an invitation"

"If not"

"Give her a place to rest for the night, and make sure you don't mention our power"

"Thank Ororo" sang Willow as she jumped of the bed and hugged her

Ororo laughed "Its ok, you better make sure Lora not there when she wakes up"

"Oh yeah I better go". Willow ran to the door but not before turning to Ororo once again "Thanks"

"Where am ah" said Marie as she quickly got up

"Hey take it easy" said Willow as she moved a hand to push Marie back down

"Hey" said Marie as she backed away

Willow shrugged "Sorry, I found you in a ditch. Do you know what happened?"

"I…" started Marie

She smiled. "Its ok, you can tell me anything"

Marie immediately went on the defensive "Look lady, ah really just want ta leave"

"Ok fine I'll take you first thing in the morning" She got up from the metal chair she had been sitting on

"Why not now"

"It's just not safe at night"

"Ah can handle it" snapped Marie

"Like you handled yourself into a ditch" came a cutting remark from Lora who had entered the room

"Lora" Willow yelled

"What!" she said in mock innocence, as she raised a hand to her mouth and flicked a stand of green hair over her shoulder.

She pointed to the door "Leave"

"Ok fine" smiled Lora as she waved a hand over at Marie making the bed move to crash against the wall

"What the hell" yelled Marie as she jumped of the metal cot she was resting on

Willow stood up and held out her hands in a harmless motion "Calm down, there's a reasonable explanation for that"

Marie narrowed her eyes "Yeah what"

Willow took a deep breath "We're mutants"

Marie raised a eyebrow and threw a warily look at the girl "What's ah mutant"

"People who have a special x-gene in there DNA that in most cases gives them power"

"What kind of powers?" came Marie flippant remark

"To control metal, telepathy, invisibility or… "

Marie paled greatly as she realised the woman wasn't joking "Can this x-gene give someone the ability to drain someone energy"

"I don't know anything is possible"

"Oh my gawd" muttered Marie as she slumped to the floor a tear in her eye "So 'am a mutant, could mah life get any worse"

Willow looked at the floor "That's not all"

"There's more" said Marie sarcastically

"You've just stepped into the middle of a war"

_**This bit will be fairly boring, you can skin over it if you like, and it's just explaining the rules of the war.**_

_2 hours later everyone in the mansion is united in the common room, where Willow is explaining what the mutant war is._

"You see there are 4 main mutant groups involved in this war with a group called the x-men in the centre of us all" began Willow

"Who are the x-men?"

"I'll get to that, but we" she waved a hand around the room "are called the Goddesses, Ororo and I along with Lora, Amara and Rahne, Tessa, and I guess you as well. All of our powers are connected to the earth or nature, except for Tessa. We are located in the north side of Bayville in the forest that gives us a home field advantage."

"Ok, got it you're called the Goddess-es" she took a brief look around the room. Giving what she hoped was the correct names to each person, and guessing their powers. She paused on one particular woman, Ororo. She indeed knew why they called her the head goddess, she had long white hair that curled at the ends and beautiful blue eyes, she wore lighting bolt earring. Her face was totally calm and although you could tell she was concentrating, her eyes were glazed as if she was at total peace.

Lora the green haired girl snapped her fingers "You can stare at us another time, listen up"

Marie narrowed her eyes and thought of a snappy comeback but was stopped by Willow.

"Then we have the Acolytes their leader is called Magneto whose pretty much has control over all forms of magnetism, he can fly to. Then there is Colossus, he can cover his entire body into steel, which gives him incredible strength and invulnerable. Next up is the whacko Pyro, he can control fire but not create it. Which means we have to keep him away from Amara or she'll be in trouble?"

Marie turned to look around the room and saw a young black girl blushing and guessed that her power must be to create fire.

"Also Sabertooth who is basically a cat, you know enhanced senses, speed and strength. Stroke, he has super strength and speed, Mesmoro creates life like illusions that are nearly impossible to see through. We always try to take him out before we start the fight. Finally there is Gambit he can charge objects with kinetic energy, causing them to explode. He is also extremely agile and quick, and well trained in the martial arts, there also something hypnotic about him, so watch out for him, his a terrible flirt.

"Am ah suppose to be takin notes" cut in Marie

"Cute" smiled Willow before continuing "Then there is the Brotherhood the second largest group to the x-men they have Avalanche he can cause earthquakes, the Blob his really fat, really strong and unmovable. The Toad extremely agile, long tongue, and can spit out hard goo"

"Yeuck that's disgusting"

"I know. Quicksliver he's super fast, Scarlet witch, hex power"

"Hex what"

"You'll see" smirked Lora

"Mystique's a shape shifter" Willow continued while shooting Lora a dirty look "Plus some other people that don't even rank in our books"

"Next I suppose it's the x-men, I won't go into detail about them or the Morlock's, but to say it's best to avoid them both. The Morlock's take no prisoner and they are mostly grossly disfigured. The X-men are a large group of peace keepers that think we should all just get along"

"Why don't ya"

"That's another long question"

"I think it maybe better to get goodnights sleep" cut in Ororo, as she waved a hand towards Amara and Rahne, who abruptly walked over to Marie

"We can show you, your room if you like" said Amara with a small bow

"Er, alrighta" nodded Marie as she took one last glance around the room before being ushered out by the two youngsters.

**Notes: so what do you think, good idea or bad idea… please review.**

**If there are any spelling mistakes, when I read over it I will correct them.**


End file.
